Talk:Adeptus Curates
The Curates seem to be too overpowered. First of all the number of STC's that one of the notable members collected is ridiculously high for an induvidual, let alone an organisation. The magos seem to be on a role of they can find one STC a century yet this one Primarch-esque "Curataes" seems to be capable of finding 29 f'ull print outs' is absurd, the Mechanicum are doing well if they can find a fragment of an STC, finding a complete when is an incredibly rare event, and in most cases the STC's are corrupted by chaos (in the canon). This could head into the realm of NCF. Only Custodes are allowed to be more awesome than Space Marines. :P. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 17:32, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Plus. "single-handedly destroying three Chaos Warbands". Thats a tough job even for a Primarch! Even Calgar or Dante would struggle to be that awesome. Seems like someone needs to read their own guide on How-to's... --A Shadow Before the Dawn 18:48, December 20, 2010 (UTC) "Single handly destoying 3 Chaos Warbands" Imposter101 Slams an Axe into his computers screen. Completly NCF. Add catagory now!" Imposter101 19:01, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Sheesh imposter calm down. Thats a pretty extreme reaction. Your supposed to tell people that something is NCF in a well mannered way and offer some suggestions on how to improve it. You seem to be under the impression that people shouldn't even have the chance to change their fluff before an NCF tag is slammed onto an article. Please point out NCF sentences but do not lambash the point and make a huge fuss over one sentence. I shall be PM-ing you on this issue. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 19:18, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok. But the "Destroying 3 Warbands single handly is way NCF and OP. Imposter101 19:23, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I think the destroying of three warbands was a misunderstanding. First I doubt that it was all at once. Second, I think that Jochannon meant that he played a key role in their destruction. Supahbadmarine 19:35, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Supahbadmarine, but I have to take Imposters stance on this. You never use the term "single-handedly" if you had help. I will concede that you are probably right in regards to he probably ment one Warband at a time. Even still, if it was one Chaos Warband most SM heroes would still struggle to beat them without aid. They would be killed due to sheer weight of numbers. So to say one of these Curators can take down a Chaos Warband is embelashment of sorts. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 19:40, December 20, 2010 (UTC) That is sort of my point. Jochannon is a sensible sort of person. I doubt that he would create such an overpowered character. My belief is that either this is a case of poor word choice, or there is special circumstances behind these victories. Still, I concede that this article, as it is, is NCF. Supahbadmarine 19:44, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Inspite of his edits, Johcannon is yet to address the NCF parts or post reasons why they are so uber. Please can you post a response so that we know you value the comments. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 00:14, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Firstly, of course he did not destroy three Chaos Warbands at once. I thought that would be obvious following the phrase '...in a career spanning two hundred years...' Secondly, Cal XD: you are absolutely correct in stating that most Apace Marine heroes would struggle to beat a Chaos Warband single-handedly. I should just like to point out that Custodes, on whom the Curates are based, are a hell of a lot more powerful than Space Marines: they are 'to the Emperor as one of the Astartes is to his Primarch.' One of them unarmored 'would be a match for Iacton Qruze in his full armour'(Flight of the Eisenstein, p.401). Iacton Qruze, by the way, was a captain of the Luna Wolves, and a bona fide Space Marine hero. Thirdly, 'only Custodes are allowed to be more awesome than Space Marines'? Where does that that from? not anywhere on this site I've seen. In fact, there are a lot of canon folks who are, depending on circumstances, more powerful than Space Marines: Weapons Servitors and Eldar Aspect Warriors, for instance. So the comment in which you stated my article is NCF is in fact, NCF. Fourthly, Cal XD, will you please read the words I write? I wrote that he has discovered 'twenty-nine complete STC print-outs.' A print-out is not an STC: an STC is a machine that has existed since the Dark Age of Technology. An STC print-out is a diagram of an STC, often copied and copied again over the centuries: obviously, STC print-outs are a lot more common than STCs, and not as energetically sought after. Fifthly, your comment that 'someone needs to read their own guide on How-to's...' is entirely out of place in a reasoned discussion. It is provocative and confrontational; it is a cheap shot which seems to have no more purpose than to score some personal 'point' at the expense of bringing this conversation one step closer to open warfare. Sixthly, Imposter101, your comments here seem to be merely expression of frustration with an article that appears to be NCF. Based on my understanding of the etiquette and terms of the site, a talk page is not the place for that. Finally, I appreciate the time and thought that has gone into all your comments, and I will certainly keep them in mind when rewriting the article. For future reference, if you want me to do something, respectful dialogue will have a great deal more success with me than vitriol. Jochannon 00:42, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I agree with most of what you have said. However, not even a Custodes could defeat an entire Chaos Warband singlehandedly, at least not by direct combat. I believe that you should reword that. Also, would you like the Adeptus Curates to have an involvement with the Brotherhood of the Watchful Eye? It seems like the to organizations would have common goals. Supahbadmarine 00:51, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Sure; makes total sense. Jochannon 01:06, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay Jochannon I shall admit I was a bit too quick in accusing the article of being NCF directly. I feel I should make a civilised response to each of your comments 1. I completely agree and this is what I had assumed after reviewing the article and seeing Supahbadmarine's comment. I would assume this was more directed at imposter than anyone else? 2. I have read the most of the Horus Heresy novels which include the Luna Wolves and I am well aware of who Iacton Qruze is. However I still feel that a Custodes, as mighty as they are could not take on an entire Warband. 10 Marines. Easy, they outclass Marines anyway. However, more than that and they would be killed. You just need to be careful as I was concerened this character may end up like a Custodes that seemed to be NCF due to it seeming to be as powerful as a Primarch. I was worried that this one chacter might ruin your article. Also, at the time of my post you had not said that the Curates were exactly the same as the Custodes in training, selection but were tasked diffirently yet. 3. This statement was inteded as a joke. I am sorry if I caused a misunderstanding and led you to believe I was stating it as a fact. It is why I put a little :P at the end to signify a joking tone. 4. Sorry for misunderstanding. I realise I made a mistake in the difference between the two. It has been a while since I have read up on STC's and obviously my memory is not quite what it was; C'est la vie. 5. I did not intend it to be a snarky comment which was intended to score some personal "point". I was refering to your own Hive Fleet Effect as "single-handedly" beating a Chaos Warband does seem to be heading that way. Don't get me wrong, Custodes are pretty kick-ass guys but that seemed to be pushing it. I apologise for phrasing it in a way that was insulting and I admit that I was wrong for phrasing it this way. 6. I totaly agree. I have spoken to Imposter (via DakkaDakka) about this and he shall apologise. Yours Cal_XD, Esquire --A Shadow Before the Dawn 16:54, December 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I hope we can put this behind us and I wish to add a last point. It was after reading your fluff on Marthag and Vigo articles that I decided to join the sight, and I feel ashamed that I have insulted one of the people on this site whom I draw inspiration from. Im sorry is thats what you want me to say. Imposter101 17:04, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I appreciate all you have to say. Imposter101, I feel I owe you an apology as well: I feel I may have come on a little strong, and for that I'm sorry. Cal XD, I feel that in parts at least, I overreacted, and for that I apologize, and I am truly honored to know that you joined after seeing my work. You guys are right: beating a Chaos Warband single-handedly is pushing it, and at least a little bit OP. I know this. Here's the plot: when the article is done, I planned to make it an 'open organization' a bit of fluff that anyone could make use of. The characters I've written would be 'Non-Playable Characters' with no articles about them, purely background material. With that in mind, I wanted to make him a truly larger-than-life character, rather like Commissar Cain to the Commissariat. Jochannon 19:02, December 21, 2010 (UTC) That's actually a great idea. Some guys who are the equivillants of Cain is pretty cool. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 18:22, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Allies I was wondering if you would be intrested in having the Prophetic Forgiven as one of their allies. Also, I've made some progress on the Curator model. It's base coated now. :) A Shadow Before the Dawn 16:47, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Looking back on this I am not sure these guys are okay. Their abilities are a bit over the top, and the role they play is more or less filled by other branches of the Imperium. Like the Inquisition for instance. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:13, April 30, 2013 (UTC) I have to agree with Supa here. -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 01:13, May 1, 2013 (UTC)